


Mustang Trinket

by BlackWolf2Dragoon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Bondage, M/M, One Shot, PWPish, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf2Dragoon/pseuds/BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mustang gets a new toy and Edward just needs a little more persuasion to give it a try together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustang Trinket

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on fanfiction, then it was removed when they started getting all touchy about what you actually put on there. Goddamn website. Anyway, it's now reposted here and only found here for the time being. It was rather popular, hate for it to not be up anymore. Any old fans of this, here you go! Enjoy this PWPish one-shot, it's nothing but me experimenting a little. 
> 
> Note that this hasn't been completely checked over for mistakes, but I hope there aren't any. If you spot any, let me know!  
> ~Blackie

 Mustang Trinket

A squeal in a higher than expected voice jostled Edward out of his naps on the leather sofa. Mustang’s leather sofa. With a yawn, Ed rubbed his eyes, shaking his head to clear his vision and see that he was, indeed, still at Mustang’s house with the only person inside the house was himself and Roy.

“Roy?” A door opened, but behind the back of the sofa so he was unable to see over it. (Again, he cursed his height but then rethought when he realised that, even if he was the tallest man on earth, he still wouldn’t see over it in his position)

“Ed, look! Madame Christmas got me a present!” Roy’s voice was surprisingly still higher pitched than normal.

Edward blinked. “Was that _you_ that squealed!?”

Roy was wrong footed for a moment, having realised that he was, in fact, the very culprit.

Ed’s eyes grew large. “It _was_ you!?”

“Ed-”

“What the fuck, Mustang!? Could you be any more fucking girly right now?”

“Edward.”

Ed continued to ignore him, or was too far into his rant that he didn’t realise his Colonel had even spoken. “Really, Mustang? Have you been spending too much time with those girls that you’re turning into a girl? Are you gonna grow lady parts or something? Because if you are then I’m gonna-”

“Ed!” Edward blinked, slowly coming back into reality. Roy took his chance before the Elric rant made a reappearance. “No, I just got excited. I’ve been wanting this for a while now and I finally got it!”

Ed had never really seen Roy so excited for something. Well, except sex, but that hardly counted. He was a man; they both were, so, with that dilemma, being horny was not the same thing.

Ed raised an eyebrow. “What is it that has you high as a fucking ballerina?”

Roy, not at all dulled by Edward’s vulgar choice of words, brought the box out to show him. It didn’t answer Edward’s question. “Gimme that thing!” Snatching it like the child he still had deep down, he only just reached twenty, still complained about being reliant on Winry for his automail and, surprising his whole family and friends, except Roy that is, still standing as a State Alchemist. Roy knew the reason; Ed needed the military both for money and for something to do. _That and the sex in the office._ It was no secret to Roy’s team that they were, indeed, to put it lightly, intimate with each other. Havoc had made sure everyone knew when he walked in on his chief and boss using the desk for other means then writing reports and proceeded to run out the room, screaming that “boss and chief are screwing on the desk! My eyes!” Roy was lucky that day no Generals were hanging around Eastern Command that day.

He was not so lucky when his ear, as well as Edward’s, got pulled by Hawkeye, however, and both were confined to questioning, as if it was something criminal. Well, technically it was fraternization, but everyone knew Edward didn’t care about heading up to the top of the military chain, so why would they care?

“Mustang, what is this?” Ed’s question brought Roy to reason. Ah, the box. The object within the box.

“You haven’t figured it out?”

Ed furrowed his eyebrows. “It’s a white box with a tick on the colour red. How the fuck am I meant to know what it is!?”

Roy sighed before he took the box from the juvenile’s hands and turned it upside down where the label held the name of the object.

Ed’s eyes widened comically. “What the- you pervert! Why do you need that thing!?”

Roy pouted. “C’mon, Ed! I thought you liked being adventurous, I mean you-”

“Not in that way I’m not!”

“Yes you are, remember the time-”

“You go any further and I’ll-”

“Please, Ed?”

Ed hated it when Roy used that word, despite how uncommonly used and polite it was, he hated it. He hated the reason behind that nice gesture. Roy didn’t do being nice, he didn’t do being cute either.

“Roy, you do being devious and sexy as hell. You don’t do being nice and cute.”

“But this thing _is_ devious!”

The object behind the argument was put on a table nearby, before Roy proceeded to open the object in question. Ed’s eyes widened once again, his face paling slightly, though he couldn’t deny his manhood wasn’t jumping both nervously and joyously. Roy brought out a red collar; it even had a tag saying “my bitch”, and a red whip. Ed did say he was adventurous, and he knew Roy was into that kind of stuff, but himself? He just wasn’t sure. He handled automail surgery, but he had to go through that for his brother, to get his body back and not be such a cripple. Could he handle it to at least let Roy enjoy the time?

He really wasn’t sure.

“Mustang.”

The uncertainly of his voice caught the Colonel off guard. Edward, uncertain? The idea itself was laughable, at best, but here he was, spotting a hesitant Elric. Surely, that can’t be right.

“What? It’s perfectly normal for people our age to be curious.” Despite Roy being thirty three and Ed twenty, he was correct. That wasn’t Edward’s problem, however.

“Absolutely not!” Ed’s face was red, probably from embarrassment. It was rare he ever got embarrassed now, but the natural reaction to do that was still there when something new appeared. “There’s no way I’m being treated like some common whore!”

“But you don’t complain when-”

“Shut up! No means no! Go give it to Havoc or someone, but there’s no way I’m being anybody’s dog!” Ed, in a rush of what can’t exactly be called anger, nor embarrassment, but a mixture of both, though he couldn’t remain angry at Roy for long, stormed out of the room and to the shower to get changed for work. That was what he was meant to do before Roy decided to play being girly for a moment, then a complete sex demon.

Roy, on the other hand, wasn’t really expecting Edward to take the subordination idea so hard or badly. He knew it’d take some convincing for Ed to agree, but to storm off and scream at him like he had done? That just didn’t make any sense to the young-ish Mustang. Ed did usually enjoy being bottom, though he was most of the time because Mustang didn’t allow the shrimp to top him; “think of my reputation! Topped by a sh-” Needless to say that sentence never got finished as Ed tightened his muscles unbearably around Roy’s cock, shutting him up effectively. It always worked when Roy got chatty, rare as it was, it gave Ed immense pleasure to know he had this much power over the Colonel.

Neither had really professed love, but neither really felt the need to. Action spoke louder than words, even if the subject of this statement was Edward Elric, who was very loud and quite erotic in his thoroughly being fucked session. Maybe if he let Edward try it out on _him_ first then… but Roy stopped there. There was no way he was going to let that happen. Not even if it got him what he wanted faster. His pride wouldn’t let him.

So, where to turn when you’ve no idea what to do with Edward Elric?

…

“Um, Colonel, sir?”

“Come on, Alphonse. He’s your brother; you know what makes him tick.”

Alphonse, on the other hand, didn’t want to get involved. He might’ve respected Edward’s choice, but otherwise he didn’t want to be involved in it. Like what Roy was trying to do.

“But I really don’t think I should be choosing sides…”

Roy hadn’t brought the objects of his desire with him; he figured that’d be a bad move. “You won’t be choosing sides, trust me! Your brother just needs… a little encouragement.”

“I’m not really sure you came to the right person about this, sir…”

“But you know your brother better than anyone, what should I do to convince him?”

And that was when Roy begun his new mission. Get Edward to accept being a bad bitch for just one night. And maybe some more later.

…

Plan A:  Bargaining.

“Well, Ed always follows the law of equivalent exchange even outside of alchemy, so maybe…”

That’s precisely what Roy was going to do. But, just what was equivalent to subordination for one night? That was the big problem Roy currently had.

He turned to Riza for help. Women knew everything, didn’t they?

“Sir, I would say the equivalency to subordination is for the favour to be returned.” That didn’t help.

Although…

Mustang found himself later that night cuffed to his bed currently lying on his stomach with Edward above toying with his entrance wearing _his_ gloves sitting on his legs so he couldn’t even _wriggle_ if it got uncomfortable. He said he’d be willing to be bottom but he didn’t think the blond would go to these lengths to take advantage of what dominance he had currently over his commanding officer. Fucking clever midget.

“So, Colonel.” Ed’s voice, with a heavy tint of lust, though it came as no surprise at the current time and situation, Roy tried to turn, but a metal hand held his head and forced him to look back. “Na ah, be a good dog and lie down.” Oh, the little bastard was as-

“Aiiiee! Fullmetal, what-!”

“Do I have to gag you as well?” Roy growled slightly but didn’t comment further, he’d rather not this situation turn even further in Ed’s favour. “You are meant to call me Ed or Edward, not this ‘Fullmetal’. There’s no Fullmetal in the room.” Ed then took the time to blow on the saliva trail he had left on his Colonel’s right shoulder; he paid extra attention to that shoulder, since he lost his own. Roy shivered, unable to resist and closed his eyes to prevent from letting out an embarrassing moan. God, even just shivering made his cock rub too much into the sheets. He just had to get the sheets he used for the rough sex times, didn’t he?

Edward smirked watching goose bumps appear on Roy’s skin. It was exhilarating, the amount of power he had over his superior when he really tried. It wasn’t often that Roy allowed him to play dominant, so he relished in the little that he got.

“I was going to ask, what brought this on?” Edward was genuinely curious, but he had a feeling that he knew the answer. He just wanted to know what excuse Roy would use, the sneaky bastard he was. _Just like me._ Edward smirked devilishly. Let him lie, let him play his game. He was having entirely too much fun to let this opportunity slip away.

Roy couldn’t see Ed’s face, unfortunately. If he tried to turn, he would either break his wrist, arm or be attacked by a sexy golden creature. “Um, w-well. It came to my mind how li- _not so often_ you get the chance to be d-dominant. Well, I know you like to be dominant once in a while, so I thought it would be fair to let you be in charge toda- ah!” At that moment, Edward leaned forward on Roy and brought his gloved, Roy’s gloves, and scratched right down his back, leaving a trail of slight white that soon disappeared as Ed’s fingers left contact with the skin in that area. Like a cat, he stretched to make sure it went _right down_ his back, not missing a single part.

“Lift yourself a bit.” It took a while for Roy to register the command, at first he felt defiant, but he quickly obeyed remembering his wrists were currently cuffed together to the bed post. He heard rustling and was about to risk turning around, when he felt Ed’s presence reappear. He heard the sound of a cap opening and before he realised what was happening, he felt it.

“Gah! Shit… Ed, you could’ve… w-warned me!” Mustang closed his eyes, trying to at least be quieter. He had had several complaints from his neighbours, especially Mrs Dersley the elderly next door, about the “noise in the middle of the night”, though this was Ed’s fault, not his own. The young Elric often ended up making a _lot of noise._ Rather colourful noises, he might add.

Edward grinned, having caught the Mustang off guard, before he pushed another finger to join the first; scissoring to stretch the not as tight but still not what you call a whore hole of Roy’s. Roy grunted, but that’s as far as sound he allowed to show himself, though his face tensed up like it was withholding something seemed to be a sure sign that Mustang wasn’t really complaining at all. It was all about his pride.

Ed stopped his fingers, he had taken the gloves off not wanting to risk scratching or accidently cutting Roy whilst he was stretching his anus and used his flesh hand, not his automail (last time he tried that, Roy didn’t last very long, he was apparently sensitive to temperature change) and looked up at Roy, who still couldn’t look down to see him, his arms were in the way of that.

“Roy, aren’t you going to let me tame you just for tonight?” _Ah shit…_ the way Ed had said that sent Roy’s manhood flaring for attention, which it was not receiving. He was reading to beg Ed, but he was not going to sink down there. His dick would just have to-

“Aiiiiiiii-ah!” Mustang flinched as Edward struck his prostate with both fingers, doubling the sensation to near unbearable.

“C’mon, Roy, all you have to do is ask.” Mustang would bet his money the little brat was smirking like a chesire cat. He wouldn’t be far off, Elric knew he was winning. He wanted to give in, but his pride still wouldn’t let him. “Please, Roy?” _Fuck…_ he was fucking dying with that little finger down below, so much room left uncared for!

“Fuck, Ed- if you don’t get that dick of yours inside _right now_ I’ll do it myself!” At least he somewhat kept his pride up whilst announcing this. “Fuck me already!” Short and to the point. He didn’t go ignored. Soon after the demand was made, he felt pressure trying push in. At first, he tensed, a reaction made more conspicuous after the Ishballan war, but with the help of Fullmetal’s hand stroking his shoulder, he managed to relax. Roy was somewhat annoyed that Ed kept his automail hand from contact, but he remembered what happened last time temperature change came into sex. Mayhaps Edward didn’t want a repeat? But this wasn’t the same; it was just on outside skin, right?

There was a sharp pain, but it disappeared quickly. Roy wasn’t as used to this as Ed, but he supposed Ed would know what he’s doing since he had experienced it more than he had. It was mostly just trying to get comfy, and _these damn cuffs are fucking irritating!_ He wanted to roll over, but he couldn’t even manage that without getting the cuffs tangled. It didn’t take too long for Ed to get the whole way in, shuddering as he did so.

“I know why.” Edward broke the silence, the voiceless silence anyway; the only sounds were their panting in unison, along with their becoming louder heart beats. Roy couldn’t answer, the sensation of being filled for the first time in a while making him struggle to concentrate. “But you’re going to have to try harder than that to get me to bow down to being your bitch, bastard.” Edward grabbed Roy’s head with his automail arm, bending it back only slightly so he could lean into his view without hurting him. Mustang could see that Ed was smirking full on evilly, but the lust was shining in his eyes, as well as mischief. “So, be ‘my bitch’ and maybe I’ll think about it.” Thus Roy found that Plan A just didn’t work. Though, he did get a free shag out of it, he supposed. Not a huge loss, then.

…

Plan B: Sexual Tension.

“Um, well… brother did always complain if he didn’t… you know… get any. So, maybe try that, sir?”

Now that Alphonse mentioned it, Roy _did_ notice that Edward tended to be a bit more… not violent per say but more _rough_ when sex had been held back for a while. So, if Edward Elric was really horny, he might just want to go ahead and try the new toys. Genius! Absolute genius!

So, for the next few weeks, Roy got stuck into his paperwork, even asking Hawkeye for more or even a field mission. Hawkeye considered calling the doctors the first time Roy asked, then the men in the white coats when he asked again finishing another pile.

“Sir, with all due respect, are you alright?” She had asked.

Roy just smiled politely, strangely happy, not that that was a bad thing, Riza added. “Of course, Lieutenant! The sky is blue, the birds are chirping and I’m on a roll!”

Now Riza really needed to call the doctors. But she just shrugged and put the new stack of paperwork there ready for signing.

Edward, after five days of this, wasn’t impressed.

“Hey, bastard, wat’cha doing?” Fullmetal hadn’t been on a field mission in a while, courtesy of Mustang, but if the bastard was going to hold out, he may as well just give him one.

Roy looked up from his paperwork, one he didn’t even know the contents of. “Oh, Edward Elric, what brings you here?”

Ed gave him a stern look. “Just wondering what you were doing.” He leaned up against the desk, making sure he stood straight in plain sight of Roy and wiped his hair aside, bringing a seductive smirk when he knew the coast was clear to put on a show. “I’ve just noticed you’ve been rather busy lately.”

Roy cocked an eyebrow, though he was panicking on the inside. He knew that the brat knew. He wasn’t a prodigy for nothing, but he may as well play along. “Yes, I have, Hawkeye has been relentless to me this week.” It was a lie; well he was exaggerating the truth really. “Maybe it’s from all the breaks.” Roy shrugged; it was a good cover-up, so he thought.

Edward hummed. He turned back towards Roy, still the same smirk on his face, and leaned down to hold his head in his hands, elbows on the desk, so anyone behind him would get a great view of his arse. He didn’t care, of course, he even worse his leather pants that really showed the shapes. This was all planned.

“Maybe.” Ed mused. “You know, I was in such a rush today that I had no time to put on some underwear.” Be damned if that didn’t bring Roy’s dick to attention. He tried to hide it with a smile though. _This is not going as planned. C’mon Mustang! Get the upper hand!_

So, that’s what Mustang did, brought a seductive smirk up, playing along and attempting to take control. He leaned forward, head on his hands but otherwise, in the same position as Ed only sitting on his lovely seat, he near whispered, “Really, Fullmetal? Is that why it’s called ‘going commando’?”

Fullmetal leaned more forward, almost touching his nose with his superior’s and hummed. “Maybe.” His eyes were only lazily open now, clearly seduced. He smirk was lazy now and his eyes were dilating. “Don’t want to see how ‘commando’ I can be?” Oh Roy wanted to, he really wanted to. But he had his eyes on some other prize that’ll take time and patience to get.

At the last minute, Roy went back to sit normally on his chair and went back to his paperwork. “Sorry, Fullmetal, but like I said, I’m rather busy at the moment.”

It was an understatement to say that Edward was surprised that Mustang didn’t give in. He was also pissed to be left with a hard on and only a single hand that was already aching from all the paperwork he had done (his writing was almost illegible when he wrote with that hand) free. He was not going to let that fly.

“It never stopped you before, it shouldn’t now.” With that said Edward ducked down, alchemized a hole in the table big enough for him to fit in and ducked in through the hole. Roy looked up catching out of his peripherals the reacting light of alchemy, but was shocked to see that the pipsqueak wasn’t where he was previously. It was only when he noticed the light once again did he think to look down at a grinning blond boy.

“Fullmetal,” Roy had to swallow because his throat tightened up. He could only hope that Edward hadn’t noticed. “What are you doing?”

Ed’s grin only got bigger. “Why, you’ve been holding out on me, Colonel.” Ed proceeded to almost slither up Mustang’s leg like a snake, keeping contact with his body at all times, up his leg and to the latch of the containment to his prize. “Whyever could that be?”

Roy tried to beat mother nature- well it wasn’t anymore Mother Nature than God believes homosexuality was right, but nonetheless a male’s prostate was where only a male can reach- at her game, but his hormones were at the drivers’ seat. _C’mon Mustang, you can do this, you’ve been longer then this without sex, haven’t you?_ Evidently not, says his body. “Like I said… Hawkeye has been rather relentless this we- eek!” Roy almost near squealed in surprise when Edward proceeded to rub his face on his crotch like some cat. Of course, all it required was a little Edward Touch and his crotch came alive. How he hated the little shrimp to be so irritating yet so sexy.

“Really? Riza told me that you were working unusually well and were even _begging_ for more paperwork.” Ed proceeded to opening the door to his treatment of his hunger. “Hm, maybe I should hear you, again. What was it you said to me a few weeks ago?” Roy tried hard to keep the whimper back. Already, his cock was pulsing, reminding him.

_Fuck me, damnit, or I’ll do it myself!_

The young Elric’s smirk returned as he leaned forward and removed his prize from the cotton prison. Roy shivered, trying to not give in with all his might, but fuck if he hadn’t taught the kid how to seduce someone into near oblivion. A man could only take so much. With agonizing slowness, tense and Roy wanting to push Ed both away and towards his cock, Fullmetal finally brought his lips to the standing to attention little soldier and gave it a long lick from the underside back to the tip.

That was it for Roy. Stuff playing about. He needed the Elric and he was getting him!

Breaking and completely forgetting the point of waiting so long, Roy grabbed the young man under his armpits and sat him down on his desk, quickly yanking the trousers (and boxers along with them) down his subordinates’ legs. Ed didn’t even flinch; he’d been expecting and wanting it. Whilst Roy was doing that, Ed attempted to bring down Roy’s trousers and boxers down so they wouldn’t be brushing against his arse, that was mighty distracting last time they had an office quickie. He had to struggle slightly, since Roy’s erection wasn’t helping any.

Roy was about to demand what the hold-up was with his underwear, when the office door opened. Looking up, Mustang caught sight of Hawkeye with the files he had asked for, which promptly fell on the floor as she caught the sight in front of her. A nice look at Elric’s arse up in the air slightly, bending down so she unwillingly got a good look at his crack. Looking away quickly, she resisted the temptation and natural reaction to blush, she found herself surprised that she could and keep a straight military poker face. Roy pulled Edward back up to stop further embarrassing his Lieutenant.

Edward looked up at Roy in both confusion and frustration. “Hey, Roy! What’s the big-” he stopped when he noticed Roy wasn’t looking at him, rather, behind him. Turning, his eyes quickly grew as he spotted Second Lieutenant Riza was looking anywhere but at the pair, possibly trying to think of the many ways to clean, really _clean,_ the office up so it was kid friendly. Who knew when Hughes or Gracia or even Alphonse was going to bring Elicia or some stray cats or something inside and it not being cleaned to be a child friendly, or even pet friendly, environment.

For a moment, nobody said anything, but Roy, ever the one in charge, ever the one to aspire to become Führer and actually might stand a good chance with the right people by his side, took charge of the difficult situation. “Ah, Hawkeye, do you mind leaving those just on Fullmetal’s desk? I’m sure I, or he, can pick them up later.”

Riza had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. _Later_ could mean anything from half an hour to just before midnight and it was 10:45am now. “Of course sir, but with all due respect, might it be more efficient to be done in time for lunch?”

Riza did have a good point. “I’ll be sure to pick it up before lunch, I promise.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Edward cut in, waving his metal hand for Riza to _shoo._ “Now out so I can get screwed. And don’t forget to close and lock the door!” A little shocked at Edward’s vulgar-ness, but when she realised it was Edward Elric of all people, she figured she shouldn’t be so shocked. With a salute, looking down at the files to prevent further embarrassment, though Roy and Ed sounded far from embarrassed, merely annoyed, she turned and headed out of the office, locking the door and informing Mustang’s team that Roy and Edward were to remain undisturbed for the rest of the morning.

Both grinning triumphantly, plus with the shock and adrenaline at being caught, both boys laughed. Neither could really explain it, maybe it’s to do with the saying ‘after a near death experience, you either laugh or cry’. Wiping their eyes, they slowly grew back to their senses. Remembering what he was exactly doing, Roy looked down to see just how close he came to throwing away all that patience, all that waiting, those weeks he put into preparing for the finale and he almost threw it away! Shaking his head slightly, he bent down to raise his boxers and trousers up, only to stop when something landed on his head and prevented him from straightening back up.

“What do ya think you’re doing, Colonel?” Ed’s voice made Roy tense, he sounded quite… rapacious. Mustang lifted his head, but he could only lift it as far as to see the younger Elric’s erection, either it kept up its hardness through the whole ordeal or it recently became excited about an escaping Colonel, but nevertheless, it was standing up, begging for attention it doesn’t seem to be getting.

“Um…” Roy had to swallow whatever saliva he had left, it had started to dry up with Hawkeye’s presence, but now it was all coming right back at the sight of the delicious dessert before him. _No, remember what you are after, Mustang. Don’t let him hold the reigns!_ “I’ve got some… paperwork, that’s right, paperwork that is due tomorrow.”

Edward’s smirk was beyond predatory, it almost scared the living out of Roy, but at the same time his cock was shaking with anticipation. He had left his cock to just his hand for too long, it needed something warmer, something tighter, something familiar. Elric’s anus was the only thing it was crying out for. _God-fucking-damnit._

“Didn’t you hear Hawkeye? She said we’re busy _all afternoon._ ” Edward had to emphasize the fact that, indeed, the Lieutenant had said they had all afternoon. That was about three hours. Mustang’s dick was crying out with joy, three whole hours for it to have full attention it had lost over the course of the few weeks. The little runt was tempting beyond belief. That golden hair, the piercing cat eyes, his muscles, his athletics (holy shit, how could he bend and lick his own penis like some cat!? Too sexy for his own good) and the fact they could experiment with temperature change without having to get up and get ice, provided the automail didn’t heat up in the passion. Could Roy Mustang get anymore lucky?

Roy couldn’t answer; he was surprised he hadn’t drowned on his own saliva yet, because he was certain he could feel himself drooling, at least a fraction. He hadn’t let go of his underwear or trousers either.

Edward loved how much power he had over the Colonel when he really tried. “It’s not like you to turn down a free invitation, especially right here in the office.” Ed had his feet both flat on Roy’s head, spreading his knees apart to make sure Colonel Mustang got a good eyeful of what you could be having should he give up. “If you’re not gonna sort me out, I’ll have to do it myself.” With a grin that’d make Hades jealous, shame the Incubus and honour the vampires, his hand made its way to what only Roy should be touching. Of course, to further frustrate the man, Ed let out an exaggerated moan of pleasure.

Now Mustang was growling, like the dog he was. Edward was his possession, his alone. Nobody touches, not even Ed himself, touches his possessions without his A-OK. Edward Elric did not ask for Roy Mustang’s A-OK. He was not going to allow Ed get away with it, either. As the young son of the devil, that may or may not be Hoenheim, brought his hand lower, pushing upwards with Roy getting the front seat, the growl turned into a snarl, like the wolf protecting his territory. Nothing defiled the laws of the wolf.

Throwing his head upwards, trousers and boxers discarded and left to fall on the floor, which they did so with a resounding clank, his State Alchemist Watch hitting the floor creating the background and ignored noise, and Edward’s legs falling to the side suddenly, but landing on Roy’s shoulders soon after, his fingers still trapped inside his sensitive hole, Mustang took it upon himself to grab Edward’s hand and guide the Elric where to move inside, where to hit, when to bend inwards, taking full control. Fullmetal bent back, falling backwards and lying on his back on the desk, the papers that had been done pushed aside by his head and fell on the floor. Neither noticed or cared as the heat of passion took over all logic.

Roy leaned forward to the young Fullmetal’s ear, letting out a growl, “No, you don’t. You know not to touch what’s mine, _Fullmetal._ ”

Edward whimpered, almost a sob but not reaching it, just so full on wanton desire. “Please…”

Roy smirked, “Please, what?”

Edward squirmed, then yelped when his own fingers brushed against that soft spot, the room temporarily flashed white and it took him several seconds to recover before he could work his mouth again. Licking his lips, he replied, “Damn, bastard, get your prick inside already! I’ve waited we-ek-s!”

Smirking, having completely forgotten the point of holding out, that collar, that whip, the foreplay he had all planned, Roy removed Ed’s fingers and replaced them with something bigger.

“Ah! Shit, Mustang!” Edward was always loud, no matter what you tried. Taking off his trademark gloves, Roy stuffed them in Ed’s mouth.

“I’d rather not have complaints to deal with today, Elric, besides, it’s been a while.” Edward glared up at him, biting on the gloves as it tried in vain to keep back the cries of both pain and pure pleasure. Really, it was common in the office and they had grown used to it, though it didn’t mean they really enjoyed or wanted to tolerate such noise in the office.

They didn’t last long, having been horny as hell and had no sex for several weeks, relentlessly teasing each other and they were going for hard core, not soft at all. They came together, despite how strange it seemed, and both were covered in sweat, musk and ink (Edward had been leaning on some papers; the ink had smudged and become encrusted in his skin, like it does when wet). It wasn’t until Roy could breathe again and shake his head to move his dripping hair away from his eyes that he realised what he had compromised.

That’s when he glared at Ed, still inside of him though his prick had gone soft now. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

The young Elric shook his head, mostly trying to recover after the most explosive cum he’d felt in a long time, then looked right back at Roy. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

Roy huffed, pulling out of the Fullmetal Alchemist leaving a slight trail as he grimaced. “It’s all over my desk.”

Ed sat up when he could, though it took some work and looked down. “Oh yeah, so it is.” Then he looked at Roy. “Well? Help me up, bastard, and I’ll help clean up.” He held out his arms, not wanting to risk standing on his own in case they collapsed on themselves. With Roy’s help, he calmed his shaking knees and lifted his boxers and leather trousers back up, grimacing as he did so. “I hate feeling that, uch I might get a shower right after.”

After Ed left to get tissues and what not for the desk, Roy contemplated his next approach. He’d tried both tactics he thought would work. Plan C was a last resort; he didn’t even know what it was yet. But, more than likely, it was simply asking, begging, which Roy hated to do. Did he want this… that much? The answer clearly was, yes, he really did and with nobody else but Edward. Sighing, Roy began to think how to initiate this plan into action.

…

Plan C: Begging.

Roy Mustang hated this plan the most, the last resort. But Alphonse was convinced.

“Edward always did say he loved seeing you… um… beg. I can understand why you wouldn’t be happy, sir, but I think that’s the last thing brother would be convinced by.”

So that’s how Roy found himself putting his gloves to use of lighting many candles in an attempt to woo Edward. Usually, Ed protested on this, but the glow in his eyes when he saw how much effort Roy put into really caring about the young Elric told the truth that he did, in fact, enjoy getting the attention. He always pointed out “but it’s so girly! I’m not a girl, bastard, so you don’t have to go throwing all this romance shit about!” but it was clear to Roy that Edward didn’t mind it in the slightest. Perhaps it was embarrassment that made him lash out like that, he did always seem a light pink when he blurted all that out, but nevertheless, it was going to be the same reaction this time.

Roy had to ask Alphonse for help this time, as Edward always got off work sooner than Roy did. Alphonse agreed, though only if he could look after a stray Al had found somewhere in Central, Gate knows where in Central (though he hoped it wasn’t from the sewers, it wouldn’t do to have a cat from the sewers staying in his house.) Al always knew how to distract his brother, book shopping, that gave Roy almost all the time in the world, provided they found a big enough book shop.

Roy had decided to try to cook himself, having lived alone for a long time, he had learnt to cook, alchemy and cooking weren’t that far apart. He’d decided upon his family recipe, Xingese, being part Xing himself (1). It was going smoothly, now if he could get Fullmetal to drink just a bit of wine… not much, just a bit. It really wouldn’t do for the Fullmetal Alchemist to get drunk, that had been quite the experience Mustang didn’t quite yet want to repeat. The perfect romantic dinner. So those books really had paid off, after all, it didn’t look half bad. He hoped the other books would come in handy… later.

The knock at his door meant that the older Elric was home, he never really brought Al over, though he did a few times, since Al already knew, it wouldn’t be him… he hoped. Answering the door, wearing Edward’s favourite shirt, he might add, just a simple blue that suited him, so Ed said and the arm buttons open so his arms were showing, the kitchen cloth over his shoulder was a clear give away of what he had been doing.

“Roy?” Ed was instantly suspicious, he was wearing his, _his,_ favourite shirt of the Colonel’s with the buttons open no less, it always drove Ed on seeing those muscles at work, and looking inside, he could see the lights were dim. What was the bastard up to this time?

“Hey, Ed.” Roy smiled, trying to seem as normal as he could. Really, he was shaking and sweating and praying to Gate, God, whoever was willing to listen to make the night go as planned. “I was just finishing dinner, you’re right on time.”

Alarm bells went off. Ed wasn’t called a prodigy for no reason; he knew Roy had set Al up to preoccupy him. There was something the Colonel wanted, but he didn’t feel like pointing it right out and accusing him of being a creep right now. He always did like Roy’s food, why waste this opportunity for free food?

“Lucky me and my timing, eh? Hey, help me out with these.” Roy wondered how Ed, even with the help of Alphonse, managed to carry all these books back to his own house without falling over or dropping one. The stack of books Edward had brought were… _taller than Fullmetal himself._ Roy managed to not comment on that, although he loved that, it would ruin the moment he was trying to bring. Instead, be picked about five books he could manage, each had an average of six hundred pages making them quite heavy in ways, especially the hardbacks.

“Let’s leave them in the living room for now, you head in the dining room after and I’ll get it out.” Roy told the younger man as he was putting the books down and headed back to the kitchen. Ed put down the remaining books before grabbing one, turning a slight pink as he realised it was one about how to explore  the world of sex, he had seen a section on homosexuality on it he thought would be good to read up on. Since Roy had brought up the thought of props, he did honestly give it thought. Mustang was desperate to try, and if he was being honest with himself, he himself was too, he was just scared… of what? Being a disappointment? That made more sense than anything else; he’d handled an automail surgery, so it certainly wasn’t fear of pain. Nevertheless, he was going to fight this, he’d try for Roy. I mean he lo… lo… liked Roy _a lot._ Yeah.

Heading into the dining room, Ed’s eyes widened as he noticed the room was lighted by candles, not the dim lamps he had thought earlier. Wow, Mustang really had worked hard on the evening this time. It was probably about those props again. Ed sighed, it really wouldn’t hurt to give it a try… but he hoped that Roy was willing to start out gentler rather than being thrown in head first into all the rough stuff. Now, he didn’t appreciate being treated like a girl and he’d love nothing more than to go all wild, he just wasn’t sure he was ready yet. Not yet, anyway, but very soon, he could promise Roy could go all ballistic later.

Sitting down, Ed spotted Roy making an appearance, two plates full of food. Too eager to care whether Roy saw the book, the title actually, or not, Edward put the book aside on the table and made a grab for the plate.

Roy chuckled. “You always were a sucker for food.”

The Elric glared, but soon forgot as he dived into his dinner. His manners had improved slightly, but it still rivalled that of a bear. Still, even whilst dining, Edward Elric was glorious, magnificent and quite the strange creature. Roy had never met anyone with golden hair and eyes quite like his.

“What’re you looking at, pervert?” Ed’s accusing tone brought Mustang back from his fairyland world, it was then that he realised he had been staring at the Elric the whole time.

Roy brought that trademark smirk to his face. “Why, just at my loyal lovely darling.” He just loved to tease and, at the same time, flatter Ed like this, it made him splutter and wipe his face on the napkin, as if on cue he did just that, and;

“Stop treating me like some princess, bastard, I’m not like your whores.”

Mustang blinked, then faked a wound that wasn’t there. “I’m hurt, are you calling me a whore?”

“You know you’re a whore.”

Roy smirked again. “I’m _your_ whore.”

Ed shifted uncomfortably. “Are you trying to woo me or seduce me here?”

“Both.”

Edward glared, shifting his leg as he was growing an uncomfortable hard on that he didn’t need right now. He had only just finished dinner, which was a treat as always. “What do you call this, Mustang?”

“I call it a date.”

“You know what I mean.”

Roy thought for a moment, he supposed he could ask now. “Just some thought.” He brought the box that contained the collar and whip, both safely in the box and not in view, but it still brought a shiver to Ed’s spine nonetheless. He knew all along it was about that, but he wanted to make sure. Looking back at his book he brought to the table, he picked it up. Mustang’s eyes widened as he noticed the title of the book.

“Well, I did give it some thought, honestly.” Ed handed the book to Roy, who looked at the back, the blurb most likely. “I’d like… you know, like to _try…_ but, I had to read first. I don’t really know what to expect… so…”

Mustang looked back up at Edward, touched that he’d actually given it so much thought and that he was really serious about thinking of taking a step further. “Thank you, Ed. Really, it means a lot to me that you would go through all this trouble for me.”

Fullmetal spluttered before he crossed his arms in defiance. “I did not do it _just_ for you, arrogant prick, I did it for me too, you know!”

Roy leaned forward to press his lips to Edward’s, sealing an unspoken promise. “I know, but still, it’s nice that you think for yourself and someone else at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone.” Ed blinked several times, dazed having not expected Roy to kiss him at all. _Ohfuckohfuckohfuck, he was even wearing my favourite aftershave!_ If it was possible for him to see the rumoured computerized zeros and ones, he would be as his mind went into complete overdrive. Roy smirked at the look on Edward’s face, it grew as he saw Ed’s problem.

Shaking his head slightly, Ed caught Roy looking at his trousers, rather, what was trying to escape the trousers. With a growl, he grabbed Roy’s hand and proceeded to drag him upstairs to _their_ room. Roy was still grinning, but he managed to bring the box with him before Edward pulled him out of reach. He knew the blond wouldn’t protest now, not when he was hard enough already and they weren’t even getting started yet.

It took mere minutes to get their clothes off, mostly because they were getting desperate and getting desperate meant that the zips and buttons had a hard time agreeing with the rushing alchemists, and Roy brought out the collar to put around Ed’s neck. That’s when Ed hesitated just a bit.

Then he bit Roy’s arm, quite randomly so, but it was such a turn on how he did it. His devilish smirk made an appearance. “I’ve been a _bad_ dog, so, what’re you gonna do about it?”

Grinning, Roy opened the collar and fastened it to Edward’s neck, making sure the name tag ‘my bitch’ was on full display. “I’m sure I can think of something, I’ll be sure to put you in your place.” Leaning forward, wrapping the whip around Ed’s waist, he leaned forward at the same time he pulled Ed closer to him with the whip. “You should know, I don’t let anyone, _anyone,_ try to best me.”

Edward shivered in pleasure, before biting Roy’s ear, making him hiss. “You’re going to have to do better than that, Colonel Bastard.”

Roy sealed that promise with a kiss, a rough one at that. Mustang would do a vampire proud, should he ever have been an apprentice of one. Edward had asked him not to use the whip just yet for its true purpose. That was fine with Roy; so long he got to pull Ed about with it and rub it against his stomach and curl it around his prick;

“Ach, Royyyyy! Stop fucking teasing!”

Then he was satisfied with what he had. Besides, Ed was as verbal as they came, and of course Roy’s mind saw the double meaning in that sentence. He rubbed the whip around Ed’s prick again. Ed grunted, bucking up with a cry. They were both covered in sweat, the covers lying forgotten to the side and one of Roy’s hands had found itself on Edward’s behind, pushing a couple of fingers inside him to fully prepare him. Edward was writhing on the covers, begging Roy to just fuck him already. He was ready, more than ready, fully stretched and just wanting it already!

“Roy! Shit… Royyy, hurry up!” As impatient as ever, Ed tried grabbing at Mustang’s arms, it was all he could reach.

Roy grinned. “Beg a bit more,” then he licked his lips, damn he was almost drooling at the sight of the thoroughly heated and sweaty Elric. “Come on, bitch, beg for it.”

“Why you bastard- ngh, ah!” He had to endure several more minutes of this, Roy fingering his prostate, the whip spreading the pre-cum on his cock all around, so close yet so far! It was maddening to be so close to what he wants, yet still too far. “Mustang! Damnit, bring your cock here right now before I explode or something!”

“What’s the magic word?”

Ed growled, and then gasped again. “Royyy, please!”

Satisfied with that beg, Roy pulls his fingers back, flipping Ed onto his belly and hovered over him, like a dog did over his possessions. He threw the whip aside, needing it no longer, instead hooking a finger around Ed’s collar to pull him up to save leaning down. “I suppose that’s good enough, you going to be a good dog whilst I fuck you nice and thorough?”

Ed whimpered, but nodded his consent. He was too hard to even think properly right now. With a grin, Roy pushed forward, non-gently as well. Edward cried out, though he was far from in pain.

“Ah, Gate yes… fuck… God, yes!”

Roy grinned, though he shook from the amount of pressure wanting to make him pull a different face. “Close enough.” He let go of Ed’s collar, watching as Ed’s head fall back onto the pillow with almost a bang. Edward growled slightly, but he was still pretty incapacitated almost by his body reacting to the wanted intrusion, the drop made it even worse. They remained still for a few moments, before Roy started to thrust. Ed’s reaction was immediate; he raised his arse higher, burrowing his face in the soft pillow as if it would help deal with the pressure and pleasure this gave him. It was unlikely anything he’d felt before, he felt so out of control it was nothing short of exhilarating.

Roy had the similar problems, he found it hard to stay in control and not just go mad like an animal. Edward Elric was just too sexy for his own good, the fact that he was yelling every profanity under the rising sun didn’t help him hold back in the slightest. He would have to remind Edward to read that book more thoroughly, because if sex like this felt this good, imagine how the positions and ideas in the book would feel!

Neither lasted too much longer, another couple of minutes later and both came, gasping for breath as they did and calling out each other’s’ names. Roy had cum so hard that he lost his balance, slipping on top of Ed, still inside him and Edward grunted in protest but didn’t bother pushing him off. It felt good to be close, a bit uncomfortable since they were both sweating like animals and Roy’s cum was leaking from his behind, _my God; he did cum hard, didn’t he?_ Both were comfortable remaining in their shared cloud of bliss, but after a few more moments, Edward shifted uncomfortably.

“Roy, get off, you’re heavy.” Roy got off quickly, not wanting to hurt the pipsqueak, though he never said that out aloud, and he really didn’t want to right now, he was still stuck on cloud nine.

Then Roy started to cuddle up to the little Elric, smiling properly for the first time in a while. “Love you, you know, Edward Elric.”

Ed wanted to lash out to that, tell him to stop embarrassing him or treating him like a girl, but instead, upon cloud nine, he smiled along with Roy, cuddling back, muttering, “Love you too, my bastard.”


End file.
